


On the Battlefield

by Peridotcom



Series: Steven University. [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peridotcom/pseuds/Peridotcom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steven and Connie returns from their Gap Year, Pearl believes they haven't spent enough time training but then things go wrong....</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musergeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musergeek/gifts).



> THIS IS SET IN A FUTURE AU! Steven and Connie are around 22. I kept the team the same to save awkward introductions. I'd love to hear any comments!

Steven and Connie chuckled as they turned the sharp corner, they read the familiar sign, "Welcome to Beach City." Connie placed her hand on Steven’s thigh, “I’m glad we’re back,” Steven smiled, “I’m glad we’re back too, I think the gems might be even gladder than us!”

“What makes you say that?” Connie questioned, Steven pointed forward and Connie say the Crystal Gems standing in front of a big banner saying “Welcome Back, Steven + Connie!”

“Welcome back, dude!” Amethyst shouted, hugging Steven around the waist, Steven smiled and patter her on the head, “Thanks, man.”

“Welcome,” Garnet smiled, Connie smiled. Steven noticed Pearl standing around with a sour look on her face. “Pearl, what’s up?” Steven asked, Pearl turned her head.

“Oh what? Me? It’s just that you and Connie have been taking a lot of time off… you probably can barely wield Rose’s sword anymore…” Pearl states blankly.

“Yes we can, Pearl. We’ve been training! And by the way, it’s our sword, not my mom’s anymore!” Steven shouts.

“Oh really?”

“Yes!” “Well, how about you prove it. Training arena in 2 minutes. I’ll see you there.”

“Fine!” Steven shouted as Pearl walked away, Garnet sighed as Amethyst crawled away.

“Steven, we don’t have to fight here,” Connie whispered to Steven, grabbing his hand.

“No, we’re doing this… together,” Steven states.

 

~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~


End file.
